Ten Black Roses
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Cuando estés triste y nadie lo sepa, te enviaré rosas negras; cuando tu corazón esté oscuro y congelado, te enviaré rosas negras... finalizado.
1. Life is like a boat in a bottle

Hola! ¿Recuerdan que había prometido que subiría este fic según como me fuera en las evaluaciones? Bueno, la verdad me fue mejor de lo que esperaba ya que no me fui a extraordinario en química orgánica 2 y tampoco en fisicoquímica... se podría decir que me fue bien. Por otra parte cambié casi por completo la historia que ya estaban siguiendo, la verdad es que me estaba costando mucho trabajo sostener una historia tan larga, así que decidí acortarla.

Bien, este fic está diseñado para tres capítulos, que ya he terminado y que subiré en esta semana y la que sigue dado que todavía estoy de vacaciones. Como sea, ojalá les guste tanto como a mí el escribirla.

ACLARACIONES:

-Diálogos (aunque serán muy pocos dado que la narración es en primera y segunda persona... se irán dando cuenta de quién es el que narra conforme vayan leyendo)  
><strong><em>Letra de la canción (y su traducción)<em>**_  
><em> _Palabras resaltadas_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Sasori, Deidara y los demás personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ni la canción Ten Black Roses. Son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Lauri Ylönen.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Life is like a boat in a bottle<strong>_

_**Life is like a boat in a bottle,  
>try to sail you can't with no-air.<br>Day by day it only gets harder,  
>try to scream but nobody cares<strong>_

_**(La vida es como un barco en una botella  
>tratas de navegar, no puedes, sin aire.<br>Día a día solo se vuelve más difícil  
>tratas de gritar pero a nadie le importa)<strong>_

Por quinta vez en este año y medio intentas escapar. Veo cómo Hidan, Itachi y tú logran burlar a los guardias que los custodian: ellos dos los estrangularon con las cadenas que yo mismo coloqué en sus muñecas, así que no se levantarán en un buen rato. Se escabullen por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar al patio principal. Aguardan unos minutos en completo silencio hasta que la luz del faro en la torre de vigilancia se aleje. Es entonces que cruzan el patio, corriendo a todo lo que dan sus piernas, pero la luz vuelve y casi los descubre. Aumentan la velocidad y logran llegar a la malla que funge como muro, y que los separa de eso a lo que ustedes llaman hogar. Trepan con mucho trabajo pues sus cadenas les dan poca libertad para moverse, pero al fin Hidan e Itachi lo logran, solo faltas tú. Pones una pierna al otro lado de la malla, cuidando no tocar el alambre de púas que está encima. Suenan las sirenas, todas las lámparas se encienden, dejándolos totalmente al descubierto. Los guardias llegan y tú, preso del pánico, caes de vuelta adentro mientras ellos dos se dan a la fuga. Te toman por la fuerza mientras gritas desesperadamente por sus nombres. Vaya amigos que resultaron ser. Mientras un grupo de guardias con metralletas en mano persigue a los dos prófugos, el que te tomó ignora tu alarido, al parecer tocaste el alambre y una de las púas rasgó profundamente tu tobillo. Te deja en la enfermería donde Konan te atiende. Luego de unas horas te devuelven a tu celda y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

_**Through the glass you see the same faces,  
>hear their voices fade like a drone.<br>When your life's a boat in a bottle,  
>you're surrounded drifting alone<strong>_

_**(A través del cristal ves las mismas caras,  
>oyes sus voces desvanecerse como un zumbido.<br>Cuando tu vida es un barco en una botella,  
>estás atrapado, solo a la deriva)<strong>_

Ha pasado tiempo desde la huida de esos entes sin corazón que alguna vez llamaste _amigos_. Ahora mismo estás en el patio sentado sobre una roca mirando a los otros presos. Tus bellos ojos azules se han quedado vacíos, tus esperanzas de salir vivo de este lugar han sido melladas por el tiempo igual que tu hermosa figura. Tus pómulos perdieron color, tus finas y delicadas manos ya están callosas por los trabajos forzados, tus largos y dorados cabellos que opacaron al sol más de una vez ahora ya no tienen ese brillo.

Te aburres y decides dar una vuelta. Avanzas como si llevaras plomo en los pies, sin un rumbo en específico. Tres horas transcurren y llega la hora de comer: como siempre todos forman una fila para recibir en sus bandejas esa cosa que la misma Konan preparó. Noto que tú no estás ahí, así que te busco con la mirada hasta que al fin te encuentro.

_**Don't leave me now  
>Stay another day with me<strong>_

_**(No me dejes ahora  
>quédate otro día conmigo)<strong>_

Lo vuelves a intentar. Me duele verte remover la tierra bajo la malla con tus propias manos, me duele saber que de nuevo fallarás y que de nuevo serás castigado. Sin embargo lo que más me duele es pensar que un día lo lograrás y te irás sin saber que te he amado en completo silencio desde que viniste a parar a esta prisión.

_**When you're sad  
>and no one knows it<br>I'll send you black roses.  
>When your heart's<br>Dark and frozen  
>I'll send you black roses<strong>_

_**(Cuando estés triste  
>y nadie lo sepa<br>te enviaré rosas negras.  
>Cuando tu corazón esté<br>oscuro y congelado  
>te enviaré rosas negras)<strong>_

Otra vez te capturaron, esta vez no pusiste resistencia. Te atan con un saco de fuerza igual que a un psicópata; te conducen a tu nuevo confinamiento que no solo es más pequeño que el anterior sino que además está completamente oscuro y solitario. Entras dócil y sin decir absolutamente nada. No hay siquiera una ventana o mirilla, el pánico ha encontrado el momento perfecto para apoderarse de ti. Es entonces que abandono mi posición y dirijo mis pasos a donde te encuentras. Abro cautelosamente la puerta y dejo sobre el suelo un presente que he hecho para ti, sin siquiera voltear a verte. Cierro con llave y vuelvo a mi puesto. Pasa un buen rato y empiezas a sentirte mareado, como consecuencia de no comer nada en todo el día. Sin poder mirar siquiera lo que _son_, tomas con el pie una de _ellas_ y la hueles como si así pudieras adivinar de qué se trata. Veo que te gusta su perfume, pero nunca pensé que lo harías: te la llevas a la boca y la muerdes; te agrada el sabor y decides masticarla por completo. Haces lo mismo con las otras hasta terminártelas todas. Otras tres horas han transcurrido y te quedas dormido; respiras pausadamente y tus cabellos ondean levemente con tu aliento. Vaya, lo hiciste muy fácil: me tomó toda una semana teñirlas con esa tintura que preparé especialmente para ti. Perfecto.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal quedó? Bueno, acepto reviews y críticas constructivas. Chaito.<p> 


	2. Far away we wait for each other

¡Hola! Ya sé que no publiqué hace como dos meses. Se supone que publicaría en intervalos de una semana, pero se me había perdido el cuaderno donde tenía el segundo y último capítulo, así que tuve que escribirlo otra vez. Bueno, ahora que ya saben la estúpida razón por la que no publiqué ese día que prometí, quiero disculparme con todos los que ya iban siguiendo esta historia, y en compensación por los daños subo este cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto así como la canción Ten Black Roses no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Lauri Ylönen, respectivamente.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: Far away we wait for each other<strong>_

Fin del juego pasional. Itachi y Hidan me han dejado agotado después de otra fatídica noche de alcohol y sexo salvaje. Me levanto con pesadez de la cama y me visto precisamente con las mismas prendas con las que me aprehendieron una fría noche de hace ya un año, ocho meses y tres días. Salgo sin hacer ruido y camino por las sucias calles de Iwa con las manos en los bolsillos. Llego al único minisúper del barrio y compro todo lo necesario para una comida de tres, pues desde mi liberación -hace casi un mes- ellos se han _instalado_ en mi casa. Como sea, salgo de ahí en completo silencio; miro la hora de mi móvil, aun es temprano. Supongo que todavía no despiertan, así que seguramente no se percaten de mi ausencia. Así como salí de casa, del mismo modo vuelvo a entrar y dejo las cosas sobre la mesa, vuelvo a salir y cierro la puerta con llave.

Miro el cielo por algunos segundos y sigo sobre mis pasos hasta llegar al parque que me vio crecer y asimismo fue testigo de mi arresto. Observo a los niños correr, saltar, jugar y reír, justo como yo la hacía algunos años atrás con mis siempre amigos de la infancia. He perdido la noción del tiempo, ya ha anochecido y ni cuenta me he dado. Decido volver a mi nueva prisión llamada hogar. Por alguna razón el aire se siente más denso y un aroma metálico, como a sangre, lo va llenando conforme me acerco a la puerta. La abro y entro a mi hogar, los busco a los dos con la mirada pero no los encuentro. De hecho, me parece raro que haya tanto silencio: normalmente Hidan empieza a quejarse como quinceañera histérica en cuanto nota que no hay nada en el refrigerador. Un dolor oprime mi pecho; subo rápidamente las escaleras a la habitación y luego de encender las luces ahí los veo: sobre las sábanas sus cuerpos sin vida yacen uno sobre el otro, con una katana atravesada en el tórax. Asimismo tienen heridas por toda la piel, hechas –supongo- con la misma katana. La cama está hecha un desastre, igual que sus cabelleras sueltas; las persianas siguen cerradas como la noche pasada y las sábanas blancas han sido manchadas con sangre y semen.

El pánico se apodera de mí, y me quedo quieto, lento para reaccionar: primero, eran mis amigos de la infancia; segundo, ellos fueron aprehendidos la misma fecha y por las mismas razones que yo; y tercero, yo podría ser el siguiente.

Genial –nótese el sarcasmo-, como si las cosas ya no pudieran ir peor: el estúpido sistema eléctrico falló y ahora estoy totalmente a oscuras. No sé qué hacer; si intento mover los cuerpos pensarán que yo los asesiné, pero si no hago nada y me quedo aquí seguramente quien lo hizo vendrá por mí.

_**Far away we wait for each other  
>I'm still on that road to nowhere<br>Kiss yourself for me in the mirror  
>Tie a black rose into your hair<strong>_

_**(A lo lejos nos esperamos el uno al otro  
>aun continuo en este camino hacia ninguna parte<br>Bésate para mí en el espejo  
>Ata una rosa negra a tu cabello)<strong>_

-¿Me temes? –susurro de forma provocativa a tu oído, mientras termino de atar tu muñeca al esquinero de tu cama  
>-… -niegas con la cabeza<p>

Hmm, como si pudieras engañarme; por supuesto que me tienes miedo. Sin embargo pienso que una parte de ti ya lo esperaba. Te quito la mordaza de la boca.

-¡¿Por qué? –gritas, con la voz quebrada por tratar de contener el llanto- ¡¿Por qué los mataste?  
>-Por amor, Dei –respondo en un murmullo- por amor<p>

A decir verdad deshacerme de tus _amigos_ fue demasiado sencillo, pero tuve que obligarme a esperar tanto tiempo por este momento. Lo hice por tu bien y no me arrepiento: ellos nunca te amaron como lo he hecho yo desde hace un año, ocho meses y tres días; ellos huyeron de la cárcel cuando vieron la oportunidad y te abandonaron; por ellos y sus crímenes fue que te aprehendieron y privaron de tu libertad por tanto tiempo.

-¿Amor? –preguntas, incrédulo  
>-Sí, mi rosa negra –deposito un beso en tus labios- por amor<p>

Así es, tú eres mi rosa negra. Aquella crecida entre cardos y espinos, cuya belleza radica en su corazón tan puro y sincero. La rabia fluye en mí como veneno al saber que _ellos_ mancillaron a una flor tan rara y exquisita como tú; se aprovecharon de tu infinita bondad y te arrastraron con ellos a los caminos de la perdición; que solo usaron tu cuerpo como instrumento para expiar sus pecados. Y ese crimen, te aseguro, lo seguirán pagando incluso después de la muerte.

-¡Estás loco! -me gritas una vez más, mientras te retuerces tratando de liberarte

No tienes idea de cuán acertado ha resultado tu juicio. Sí, estoy loco: por probar esos labios, por recorrer tu piel centímetro a centímetro, por aspirar el fragante aroma de tu pelo, por ver tu expresión y escucharte gritar mi nombre, pero sobre todo por plasmar en tu piel todos y cada uno de los sentimientos y sensaciones que evoca tu cercanía, y no me conformaré con solo pensarlo.

_**Don't lose your faith  
>share another night, with me.<strong>_

_**(No pierdas la fe  
>comparte otra noche conmigo)<strong>_

Fin del juego pasional. Aquel hombre me ha dejado agotado, incluso más que _ellos_ dos. Ha sido una noche excepcional, debo admitir. En primera, nunca estuve bajo la influencia del alcohol para entregar mi cuerpo a los placeres que solo otro ser humano puede brindar. Segundo, no solo fue mi cuerpo: sus labios contra los míos en una interminable batalla, sus dedos recorriendo suavemente hasta el último rincón de mi piel, sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas y violentas, arrastraban consigo parte de mi esencia, parte de mi alma; el temor que le tenía en un principio por haberle quitado la vida a las dos personas con quienes compartí parte de mi vida poco a poco se desvanecía, hasta llegar a un punto en el cual _esos_ dos pasaron a segundo plano. Y tercero: tengo la certeza de que no sería la primera ni la última vez que lo tendría tan cerca de mí. Así es, tengo la sensación de haberle conocido antes, quizá en otra vida.

Bien, abro las persianas de las ventanas, dejando así entrar a los rayos del sol. Estos iluminan por completo la estancia, y es entonces cuando lo noto: sobre la mesita de noche encuentro unas rosas, todas de color negro, y una nota.

_**When you're sad  
>and no one knows it<br>I'll send you black roses.  
>When your heart's<br>Dark and frozen  
>I'll send you black roses<strong>_

_**(Cuando estés triste  
>y nadie lo sepa<br>te enviaré rosas negras.  
>Cuando tu corazón esté<br>oscuro y congelado  
>te enviaré rosas negras)<strong>_

Me son familiares. Aspiro una de ellas y entonces mis ojos se abren de sobremanera. Es él: el mismo hombre que me visitó en la cárcel una noche en que había perdido las esperanzas de salir vivo de ese lugar. Me pongo en el cabello la que traía en la mano, y no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de medio lado.

Lo hago de nuevo: tomo una más y me la llevo a la boca. La devoro por completo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Al cabo de un rato decido poner todo en orden. Más tarde me tiendo sobre mi cama, y un extraño cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo. Me siento casi anestesiado, pero no le doy importancia y dejo que Morfeo me envuelva entre sus brazos y me conduzca al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Chaito.<p> 


	3. Ten Black Roses

¡Cámara con la banda! Ya conocen la excusa... digo, razón por la que tardé en actualizar. Como sea, he recibido algunas críticas sobre este fic y debo admitir que algunas sí me fueron de mucha utilidad, mientras que otras no tanto. En fin, he decidido extender un poco más esta historia, así que este no será el episodio final. Bueno, a parte de eso, he decidido manejar dos tiempos en lugar de uno como lo he venido haciendo en los dos episodios anteriores, esto para resolver algunas dudas que pudieron haberse generado.

Bueno, psss ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y la canción Ten Black Roses no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Lauri Ylönen, respectivamente.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3: Ten Black Roses<strong>_

_**Ten black roses,  
>ten black roses…<strong>_

_**(Diez rosas negras,  
>diez rosas negras)<strong>_

Mi _Danna_ –como he decidido llamarlo– lo ha hecho una vez más. Mi cuerpo se siente más pesado de lo normal, la poca luz que entra por mi ventana brilla tanto que lastima, no puedo sentir nada bajo las yemas de los dedos y mi respiración es lenta y hasta dolorosa. Abro los ojos perezosamente y por ver primera veo algo distinto a oscuridad: mi reflejo sobre un par de orbes del color de la miel. Trato de observar qué más hay a mí alrededor, pero solo consigo distinguir unos cabellos rojos desordenados de una forma tan perfecta, y la blanca tez de una persona –casi de mi edad, por lo que se puede ver–. Igualmente noto que sus labios finos se curvean en una sonrisa tenue y casi siniestra.

Me pregunto si acaso estoy muerto. Siendo honesto no me extrañaría, a decir verdad no es la primera vez que estoy bajo el efecto de esa droga con la que mi Danna ha teñido esas rosas –fue esa noche en prisión en que había perdido toda esperanza de salir vivo de ese lugar–. De hecho, ni siquiera fue necesario preguntárselo para saberlo… por experiencia sé que una sobredosis podría llevarme a la muerte, así que no me sorprendería ya estar muerto y que aquel ser que veo pudiera ser un ángel o incluso un demonio.

–No estás muerto si eso es lo que piensas –me dice, con una voz pausada y tranquila… demasiado diría yo– tampoco soy un ángel, pero sí algo cercano a un demonio

Genial, ahora hasta adivino resultó, hmm.

–¿Quién-eres-tú? –alcanzo a articular, puesto que aun no puedo moverme  
>–¿Quién eres tú? –repite él– Deidara<p>

Me pregunto cómo es que este sujeto sabe mi nombre, y justo cuando intento hablar él me hace callar.

–Te conozco de hace tiempo

La frase no deja de rondarme en la cabeza como abejas molestas. Primero mi _Danna_ toma mi cuerpo por _amor_ y ahora este otro pretende que crea que le conozco –como si no supiera que algo pretende con ello–. Aunque tengo la sensación de haberle visto en algún lugar, el tiempo y el aislamiento del mundo exterior han hecho mella en mi memoria, por lo que seguir una corazonada como esa no me ayuda mucho.

Tan centrado he estado en esa duda que apenas me doy cuenta que aun sigo en mi cama, atado de pies y manos como la noche anterior. También noto que él se ha posicionado sobre esta, quedando yo debajo suyo. Con sus labios toma la rosa que he atado a mi cabello y la desliza lentamente sobre mi piel desnuda, comenzando así un nuevo juego pasional.

_**Life is like a boat in a bottle,  
>try to sail you can't with no-air.<br>Day by day it only gets harder,  
>try to scream but nobody cares<strong>_

_**(La vida es como un barco en una botella  
>tratas de navegar, no puedes, sin aire.<br>Día a día solo se vuelve más difícil  
>tratas de gritar pero a nadie le importa)<strong>_

Nueva sangre se unía a esa tierra de corruptos, violadores, traficantes, homicidas y de más escoria. Nombre, Shiraiwa Deidara; edad, 17 años; arrestado, juzgado y sentenciado a 10 años de cárcel por intento de homicidio, agresión a un oficial de la policía y daños menores a propiedad pública –cargos que después fueron anulados gracias a nuevas pruebas–. Nada relevante para mí, hasta que te vi.

No, no veía en ti al criminal, sino a aquel niño de apenas nueve años que salvó mi vida. Fue un 5 de mayo, lo recuerdo bien: la empresa para la que trabajaba quedó en bancarrota y por ende perdí mi empleo; mi casa había sido embargada y como no tenía más familia que mis padres –que en paz descansen–, tampoco tenía a donde o con quién acudir. Sin embargo, la gota que derramó el vaso fue la traición de mí entonces esposa, Haruno Sakura: la amé, claro, pero no fue suficiente para ella… el dinero de su amante Uchiha Madara pudo más que el cariño que siempre le profesé. Todo cuanto había logrado para ella se fue al caño, mis padres habían muerto sin que pudiera despedirme y a decir verdad nunca fui necesario para alguien… eso es: toda mi existencia se había basado en una mentira, una muy grande que yo mismo fui creando. Y ese día terminaría con ella. Me encontraba en un edificio viejo y abandonado, justo donde se juntaba toda esa escoria que golpea, miente, quita, e incluso asesina a sangre fría por sobrevivir. Al parecer estaba invadiendo sus dominios. Todos ellos con navajas y otros punzocortantes en mano se acercaban a mí, y todos ellos me acorralaron justo en una esquina. Eran siete contra uno, así que no tenía posibilidad… era mi fin. Vaya forma de morir, a manos de unos vándalos.

–¡Déjenlo! –oí una vocecilla gritar, en el momento exacto en que uno de ellos puso su navaja contra mi cuello  
>–Pero miren qué tenemos aquí –espetó una mujer de facciones duras, con sorna– No es más que esa <em><span>pequeña rata inmunda<span>_

Levanté la vista en dirección del umbral, y fue grande mi sorpresa: no se trataba de una mujer, ni de alguna otra persona que conociera, eras tú. Corriste en dirección a ellos, dispuesto a golpearlos. Sin embargo la mujer fue más rápida y te tomó por el cuello. Luchaste por librarte de sus garras y con muchos esfuerzos lograste darle una patada. Mientras tanto los seis restantes me golpearon tanto que quedé todo adolorido: no podía moverme, el estómago no dejaba de dolerme, el calor se hacía presente en las zonas más dañadas… ahí iba, de nuevo a compadecerme de mí mismo. Una carcajada estridente de esa mujer fue suficiente para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

–¿Qué haremos ahora con esta _rata_? Me pregunto yo –habló, aun con su tono burlón  
>–Tengo una idea –espetó un muchacho de unos 17 años<p>

Vi que comenzaron a desvestirte. Luchabas con todas tus fuerzas para evitar a toda costa que te manosearan, pero lejos de eso solo conseguiste incitarlos más –sobre todo a la mujer–. Algo se rompió como cristal dentro de mí, algo me hizo aborrecer a esas malditas y vulgares ratas como no lo había hecho con nadie… no sé exactamente qué fue, pero ello me dio fuerza para levantarme. Tomé la navaja que uno de ellos había dejado tirada en un descuido y tan veloz como viento acabé con sus asquerosas vidas.

Recuerdo que después de eso me miraste con un pequeño deje de terror, pero tu cara pronto se transformó en un gesto que –juraría– era de felicidad.

–A-Arigato –farfullaste

No, no debiste ser tú quien me diera las gracias… en realidad debí ser yo: temí por lo que fueran a hacerte esos sujetos más que por lo que me hicieran a mí, y entonces lo supe… supe que mi propósito a partir de este momento sería protegerte.

Sin embargo no quise interferir en tu vida, así que después de eso me marché de Iwa y rehíce mi vida como empleado en aquella prisión: después de todo, si debía protegerte, sería de toda esa escoria que hace de este mundo un lugar inseguro y lleno de penas y sufrimientos. Sufrí porque ellos mataron a mis padres, sufrí porque mis jefes en mi antiguo empleo también resultaron ser personas corruptas, así que también sufrirían y de la peor manera.

Grave error, debo decir: de todas formas terminaste por caer en ese mundo ocho años después.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora. Chaito.<p> 


	4. I'll send you black roses

Hola! Ya he venido luego de unas horribles evaluaciones. Como sea, ya sé que esta historia no era lo que esperaban, pero bueno. Ya les traigo el final, ojalá disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. La verdad siento que sí me esmeré un poco más (y eso que ya es la tercera vez que lo publico). Como sea, muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado seguimiento, eso me ha alentado a mejorar.

Bueno, sin más palabrería, a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni la canción Ten Black Roses. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Lauri Ylönen, respectivamente.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4: I'll send you black roses<strong>_

De vuelta a la realidad. Después de aquella noche de sexo desenfrenado, las cuatro siguientes se fueron en revelaciones que mi _Danna_ contaba como si fueran quimeras de siglos atrás.

La primera trataba de los asesinatos de Itachi y Hidan. A decir verdad causó en mí el efecto que esperaba: pensé que mi corazón se rasgaría por completo al escuchar de sus labios los motivos por los que les arrebató la vida, pensé que sin los únicos amigos que tuve mi vida ya no tendría sentido, pensé que sería culpado por sus asesinatos y una vez más volvería a ese maldito agujero para ya no salir jamás.

La segunda narraba mi estancia en prisión: dijo que todos mis intentos de escape habían sido frustrados por él, gracias a que todos mis pasos los seguía a través de las cámaras de la torre de vigilancia. Las razones, muy simples: privarme de deseo de salir e intentar tomar venganza de quienes me denunciaron, de aquello que los hombres siempre confunden con la verdadera libertad, en fin, de todo mal pensamiento. Lo odié: lo odié por haberme retenido en ese maldito agujero aun cuando ya sabía que yo era inocente. Tenía razón: tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearle hasta privarle de todos sus sentidos, de dejarlo como una vil marioneta vacía que camina por la vida sin poder percibir todo lo que le rodea. Eso es: privarlo de todo sentimiento conocido, llevar su alma hasta las llamas del dolor y la desesperación… pero no lo hice: aunque ya no me ató a la cama, todavía seguía drogándome, por lo que no podía moverme aun con libertad.

La tercera historia era precisamente de cómo logró tomar mi cuerpo sin que opusiera tanta resistencia y el por qué. Todas las rosas que recibí de él no tenían ese característico color negro por casualidad, sino que aquella tinta tenía tres cosas más: la primera era una droga conocida como GHB, utilizada para doblegar a la persona y así abusar sexualmente de ella. La segunda era nada más y nada menos que su sangre. Dijo que me ofrecía su sangre como muestra de agradecimiento por salvarlo de sí mismo hace tiempo. Y la tercera es que el color negro en aquellas rosas que en un principio fueron blancas, significa _eres mío hasta el final._

Sin embargo el último _cuento_ que escuché de sus labios fue el que causó un mayor impacto: explicaba precisamente las circunstancias por las que había querido quitarse la vida y de cómo mi pequeña intervención fue suficiente para que recobrara el juicio. Me sorprendió de sobremanera: tantos años pasé intentando suprimir aquel maldito recuerdo y cuando pensé que ya lo había logrado, de nuevo apareció ese hombre de cabellos más rojos que el fuego y de mirada color de la miel. Y entonces lo supe, ese hombre y mi _Danna_ son la misma persona: Akasuna no Sasori, un antiguo artista al que solía ver en el parque pintar algunas escenas, aquel hombre al que jamás me atreví a hablarle, aquel artista por el que todas las tardes salía de casa solo para observarle pintar, y que poco a poco fue relegado al olvido mientras yo crecía entre ladrones, prostitutas, homicidas y de más escoria. No lo podía creer, tras diez años de ese suceso le volvía a ver. No, no veía al hombre de 30 años que ahora es, sino al de 20 de ese entonces.

Lloré, lo recuerdo bien. Lloré como lo hacen los hombres, me ahogué en mis propias lágrimas hasta que mi respiración envenenara mis pulmones, y después de eso... silencio.

_**When you're sad  
>and no–one knows it<br>I'll send you black roses.  
>When your heart's<br>dark and frozen  
>I'll send you black roses.<strong>_

_**(Cuando estés triste  
>y nadie lo sepa<br>te enviaré rosas negras.  
>Cuando tu corazón esté<br>oscuro y congelado  
>te enviaré rosas negras)<strong>_

Debo reconocer que no esperaba eso de ti. Ha pasado tiempo desde que me asesinaste, y créeme, no te guardo rencor por ello. Sin embargo me encuentro justo en el medio, sé que no llegaré a ese monocromático cielo del que mi madre solía contarme infinidad de historias cuando yo era niño, y asimismo tampoco estaré en ese otro lugar donde –cuentan- arden las almas de los pecadores por toda la eternidad, no. En primera, no merezco el cielo por todos los crímenes que cometí; y en segunda, el amor que me ha movido a hacer todas estas cosas no es bienvenido en las puertas del averno. Desgraciadamente por estas dos condiciones mi alma sigue deambulando en esta tierra de corrupción y miseria aun cuando ya fui juzgado por Dios.

Por fortuna la policía jamás encontró mi cuerpo, y por ello no fuiste privado nuevamente de tu libertad. Pero, aun así, ya no has vuelto a salir de tu casa desde entonces. Vives cada uno de tus días peor que cuando estabas en prisión, despertando cada noche asustado y gritando, consciente de que has matado a un hombre que te profesó su amor de una forma un tanto extraña, pero que era amor al final de cuentas.

Te encuentras frente a la tumba qué tú mismo hiciste para mí en el sótano de tu casa. Has puesto unas rosas blancas sobre la lápida y luego de una breve oración subes escaleras arriba, de vuelta a tu cama, esperando que una vez más Morfeo te tome entre sus brazos y te lleve aunque sea por un instante a ese efímero mundo de los sueños.

_**Ten black roses…  
>ten black roses.<strong>_

_**(Diez rosas negras…  
>diez rosas negras)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Eso ha sido todo. Muchas gracias.<p> 


End file.
